irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Collision of Planets (LiS episode)
Summary The Robinson party is mining fuel and repairing their spaceship on a planet that is beset with bizarre weather and astronomical phenomena. They are dealing with this by making their repairs and mining for fuel as rapidly as possible. While this is going on, the planet is on a collision course with another planet. On this other planet, the authority figures have ordered four misfits who resemble Earth style bikers to travel to the Robinsons' planet and destroy it. The Robinsons receive the warning to leave the planet before its destruction just moments after they have unsuccessfully attempted to test the Jupiter 2's electrical systems. This failed test has done quite a bit of damage to the Jupiter 2, and Professor Robinson estimates that it will take a week to repair the damage. A short time later the misfits have landed and begun their blasting operations to destroy the planet. Will and Dr. Smith have been assigned to work at the drill site during this emergency. They intercept a parachuted box filled with demolition equipment for the misfits. A gas inside the box appears to kill Smith, but it actually has only temporarily stunned him. He awakens with super strength, a loud voice, and a mop of sour apple green hair. He only seems to be aware of his strength, not noticing the hair or the changed voice. With his new found strength, Dr. Smith tries to keep the misfits from getting their last supply of explosives, but as his strength comes and goes in fits and starts, he only bungles things. Professor Robinson has no alternative to stopping the misfits from blowing up the planet than to use force. He destroys the misfit aliens' space ships, which look like futuristic motorcycles, forcing them to halt their blasting operations. Then the Jupiter 2 can leave the planet safely. The misfits are able to repair their "motorcycles" using spare parts left behind by the Robinsons. Then they destroy the planet, and try to run the Jupiter 2 "off the road" when they return to their home planet. Background information * When the gas disables Dr. Smith, you can clearly see a stunt man wearing a Smith "cyborg" mask has taken Jonathan Harris' place. * The second time "Smith the Mighty" drops the box at the Jupiter 2 campsite, Mark Goddard's reacts to the ground shaking before the box actually hits the ground. * The preceding episode in production order ("The Haunted Lighthouse") ended with Jupiter 2 in deep space. Perhaps that's why the episode run order was changed to have "Flight Into the Future" precede "Collision of Planets", in order to explain this episode's crash site setting. Links and references Starring *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson Co-starring *Mark Goddard as Major Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Bill Mumy as Will Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Doctor Smith Uncredited co-stars (alphabetical) *Bob May as the Robot *Dick Tufeld as the Robot (voice) Guest Cast *Daniel J Travanty as Ilan, the tall, sarcastic, misfit ("Little Master") Later credits on Hill Street Blues spell his last name as "Travanti", quite an accomplished and recognized actor who is still active *Joe E Tata as the short misfit *Linda Gaye Scott as Alien Girl *Steve Merjanian as the large misfit (no spoken lines) Category:Lost in Space episodes Memorable Lines of Dialogue "COLOR BLIND!!! TONE DEAF!!! YOU'RE BOTH A SERIOUS BURDEN TO ME!!!" "I'M SMITH THE MIGHTY!!! THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE!!!" "What have you got in there, Smith? Pig Lead?" References External link Link title Category:Lost in Space episodes